Gonzalez
Gonzalez (translated as Gonzales in the fan translations) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is the only playable Brigand in the GBA Fire Emblem games. Gonzalez is an unintelligent and unattractive bandit with a heart of gold. He is from the Western Isles. In the game, he was ordered to destroy a village but when Lilina spoke to him, he found that he could be accepted somewhere without having to hurt innocent people. In his B and A support conversations with Lilina, he confronts her about her feelings for him and Roy, and tells her not to get near him, but Lilina insists she wants "to be with him". It is not clear if Lilina meant it romantically or in a friendship level, but regardlessly, since only Roy's ending is affected by the support system, none of this changes their respective character endings. He makes a brief cameo appearance in Chapter 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Stats Base Stats 'Normal Mode' *'' Lalum's route only ''** Elphin's route only 'Hard Mode' *'' Lalum's route only ''** Elphin's route only Growth Rates |90% |60% |15% |50% |35% |25% |5% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Berserker *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Con:' +1 *'Rescue:' +1 *'Movement:' +1 *'Axe Mastery Rank '+1 Supports *Lilina *Ekhidna *Bartre *Garret *Dayan *Trec Overall Depending on which route one takes after chapter 9, Gonzalez will either appear as a level 5 or level 11 Brigand; however, his stats are the same regardless of route choice. Should one take Lalum's route, he will be level 5; and should one takes Elphin's route, he will be level 11. Many players choose Lalum's route as it allows more room for level ups, as well as a higher weapon level. However, if you desperately need the services of a berserker, Gonzalez can be promoted with the Hero Crest received at the end of 10B immediately, due to his higher level. He starts out with relatively high starting health, speed, and strength and somewhat decent skill and luck, but suffers from very low resistance like most Brigands or other similar classes. His strength and speed growth rates are impressive, but suffers on magic defense (even though this is compensated with high health growth rates) and skill rates. In the beginning, Gonzalez will suffer from poor accuracy (because of skill and axes being nerfed in Binding Blade.), and, like most Brigands, the chances of him pulling off a critical will be slim. In addition, his resistance growth of 5% is so low that players will rarely see him gain resistance when he levels up. As such, it would be ill advised for Gonzalez to go off and attack a magic user. However, in his higher levels as a berserker and with proper supports his evasion, hit, and critical skyrocket. Should one seek a possible Berserker who can finish off a foe in a single blow, use Gonzalez. If the player chooses to follow Lalum's route, Gonzalez can become quite a force to be reckoned with, and is considered one of the best units in the game, especially with hard-mode bonuses. Using resistance-boosting Talismans or to help with enemy stave users, using a few skill-boosting Secret Books on him for accuracy, or establishing good supports will make him even more of unstoppable. Otherwise, Geese would be a more balanced option instead. Quotes Possible Endings Gonzalez - Gentle Bandit (心やさしき山賊 Kokoro yasashiki sanzoku) *When Gonzalez returned to his home on the Western Isles, he was not greeted with stones or harsh words. Instead, people cheered for the return of a hero. Trivia * According to a Japanese gaming news website, Gonzales landed 46th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. Gallery File:GonzalesFE6.png|Gonzalez's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Gonzales as a Bandit.JPG|Gonzalez as a Bandit in Binding Blade. File:Gonzalez as a Berserker.JPG|Gonzalez as a Berserker in Binding Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters